Òðóäíî ëè ñêàçàòü “ëþáëþ”?
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Ëèíà/Çåë. Ãëþêè, íî õýïïè-ýíä.


****

Òðóäíî ëè ñêàçàòü "ëþáëþ"?

Ëèíà ñàìà

- Ýé òû, êàìåííûé, ïîäáðîñü-êà ìíå âîí òó øòóêó! Äà-äà, èìåííî òó. Àãà, ñïàñèáî. 

Ñòîÿâøàÿ ðÿäîì ñ Ëèíîé Ñèëüôèëü ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä ñ ÿâíî îáèæåííîãî Çåëãàäèñà íà âîëøåáíèöó.

- Ëèíà ñàí... âàì íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ âû íåñêîëüêî íåâåæëèâû ñ Çåëãàäèñîì ñàí?

- Íå ïîðè ÷óøü! – ñâåðêíóëà íà íå¸ àëûìè ãëàçèùàìè Ëèíà. – Âñ¸ êàê îáû÷íî, ïðàâäà, Çåë?

Õèìåðà ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ïîø¸ë âïåð¸ä ïî äîðîãå.

Âîò âèäèøü, - ñêàçàëà âîëøåáíèöà è ïîøëà ñëåäîì. Ñèëüôèëü ïîñïåøèëà çà íåé, íà ìãíîâåíüå îáåðíóâøèñü íà ñëåãêà îòñòàâøóþ îñòàëüíóþ ÷àñòü êîìïàíèè (îíè óãîâàðèâàëè Àìåëèþ, íà êîòîðóþ íàø¸ë î÷åðåäíîé ïðèñòóï ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè, ñïóñòèòüñÿ ñ äåðåâà). Ëèíà ñàí, - ñìóù¸ííî ïðîäîëæèëà ïîñëóøíèöà. – Ìîæåò áûòü, îí ÷åì-òî âàñ îáèäåë? Ñèëüôèëü, îòñòàòü. Íî ÿ âèæó, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íå â ïîðÿäêå. Òû ÷òî, íàìåðåíà ìåíÿ äîïðàøèâàòü, ïîêóäà íå ðàñêîëþñü? – Ëèíà íåäîâîëüíî âçãëÿíóëà íà òåìíîâîëîñóþ äåâóøêó. Äà, - íåîæèäàííî òâ¸ðäî îòâåòèëà òà. – Ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ñ âàìè ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò, è âû íå õîòèòå ýòèì íè ñ êåì äåëèòüñÿ. Âìåñòî ýòîãî âû äðàçíèòå è îñêîðáëÿåòå Çåëãàäèñà ñàí. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, âû äîëæíû ðàññêàçàòü êîìó-íèáóäü èç íàñ, ñâîèõ äðóçåé. Ìîæåò, òû è ïðàâà, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñëà Ëèíà. – Õîðîøî, ÿ ñêàæó òåáå, íî – òîëüêî òåáå. Áîëüøå íèêòî çíàòü íå äîëæåí. ß ðàäà, ÷òî âû ìíå äîâåðÿåòå, - Ñèëüôèëü ïîðîçîâåëà è óëûáíóëàñü. Äà ëàäíî òåáå, - îòìàõíóëàñü Ëèíà. – Äàâàé ëó÷øå äîðýéâèíãèì äî òàâåðíû â áëèæàéøåì ãîðîäå, è ÿ âñ¸ ðàññêàæó. À îñòàëüíûå? 

Âìåñòî îòâåòà Ëèíà îáåðíóëàñü è, ñëîæèâ ðóêè ðóïîðîì, çàîðàëà:

- Ãàóððè, ðåáÿòà, ó íàñ ñ Ñèëüôèëü ñðî÷íûå äåëà! Èùèòå íàñ â ãîðîäå!

Øåäøåãî âïåðåäè Çåëãàäèñà îíà ïîëíîñòüþ ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà.

×òî?! – Ñèëüôèëü íå ïîâåðèëà ñâîèì óøàì. ß â íåãî âëþáèëàñü, - ìðà÷íî ïîâòîðèëà Ëèíà. Íî... êîãäà? Êîãäà òî÷íî – íå çíàþ, íî ïîíÿëà íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü íàçàä. À... ïî÷åìó ñåé÷àñ? – ïîñëóøíèöà âñ¸ åù¸ ïðåáûâàëà â íåêîòîðîì øîêå. Òû ìåíÿ ñïðàøèâàåøü?! Íî çà÷åì âû òîãäà òàê ñ íèì îáðàùàåòåñü, Ëèíà ñàí? Ïî÷åìó ïðÿìî íå ñêàæåòå? – ïîäàâøàÿñÿ âïåð¸ä äåâóøêà, âèäèìî, òàêè îáðåüàëà óâåðåííîñòü. Íó, íàñ÷¸ò "ïðÿìî ñêàæåòå", ÷üÿ áû êîðîâà ìû÷àëà... 

Ñèëüôèëü ïîêðàñíåëà, íî óïðÿìî âîçðàçèëà:

- Íî âû æå íå ÿ! Âû-òî ìîæåòå ïðîñòî ïîäîéòè è ñêàçàòü? Ïî÷åìó æå?..

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ìåíÿ îòîøü¸ò ïîñëåäíèìè ñëîâàìè! – Ëèíà ãðîõíóëà êóëàêîì î ñòîë, çàñòàâèâ ïîäñêî÷èòü è çàçâåíåòü ãðóäó ïóñòûõ òàðåëîê. – Ïîòîìó ÷òî Çåëãàäèñ – ãðóáàÿ áåññåðäå÷íàÿ ñêîòèíà! Áóäòî òû ñàìà íå çíàåøü, Ñèëüôèëü! – Äåâóøêà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó íà ëåæàùèå íà ñòîëå ðóêè è óæå òèøå äîáàâèëà: - À ìîæåò, ýòî ÿ ñåáÿ òàê óáåæäàþ, ÷òîáû íè íà ÷òî íå ðåøàòüñÿ...

Íè îäíà èç íèõ íå çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ê êîíöó èõ ðàçãîâîðà â òàâåðíó âîø¸ë Çåëãàäèñ. Ïî èðîíèè ñóäüáû, øóì â òàâåðíå íà ïàðó ñåêóíä ïðèóòèõ, è õèìåðà ÿñíî óñëûøàë ñëîâà Ëèíà: "Çåëãàäèñ – ãðóáàÿ áåññåðäå÷íàÿ ñêîòèíà". Â ãëàçàõ åãî ìåëüêíóëà íåäîóì¸ííàÿ áîëü, çàòåì îí íàêèíóë êàïþøîí è ïîäîø¸ë ê çàíèìàåìîìó äåâóøêàìè ñòîëó.

- Çåëãàäèñ ñàí! – âîñêëèêíóëà, ñìóòèâøèñü, Ñèëüôèëü.

- À, ïðèâåò... – âÿëî, íå îòðûâàÿ ãîëîâû îò ñòîëåøíèöû, ïîìàõàëà ðóêîé Ëèíà.

Õèìåðà õîëîäíî êèâíóë îáåèì, âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà ïî òåïëîòå ìîãëî ñîïåðíè÷àòü ñ àéñáåðãîì.

- ß ïîéäó âîçüìó íàì âñåì êîìíàòû, - ñêàçàë îí.

Ðàçãðîìèâ ïî äîðîãå íåñêîëüêî áûíäèòñêèõ áàíä, êîìïàíèÿ Ðóáàê îòîâàðèëàñü îùóòèìûì êîëè÷åñòâî ñîêðîâèù. Íàâüþ÷åííûå, êàê èøàêè, îíè òàùèëè ñâîþ äîáû÷ó â þâåëèðíóþ ëàâêó. Ëèíà âûøàãèâàëà ïåðâîé, çàäûõàÿñü ïîä òÿæåñòüþ ïîêëàæè. Çàìåòèâ ýòî, øåäøèé ïîçàäè Ãàóððè êðèêíóë èäóùåìó òðåòüåìó, ïîñëå Ëèíû è Ñèëüôèëü, Çåëãàäèñó:

Çåëãàäèñ, Ëèíà ñåé÷àñ óïàäåò, çàáåðè ó íåå ÷àñòü ãðóçà! 

Õèìåðà ïîäàâèë æåëàíèå òàê è ïîñòóïèòü è, âñïîìíèâ óñëûøàííîå â òàâåðíå, áóðêíóë:

Ñàìà äîíåñåò. Âèäèøü? – øåïíóëà Ëèíà Ñèëüôèëü, à âñëóõ îòâåòèëà: - ß è òàê ïðåêðàñíî ñïðàâëÿþñü, îò õîäÿ÷èõ ñòàòóé ìíå ïîìîùü íå íóæíà! Ðåáÿò, âû ÷åãî? – îøàðàøåííî ñïðîñèë Ãàóððè, íî åìó íèêòî íå îòâåòèë. Ñæàâ çóáû, Õèìåðà è âîëøåáíèöà ìîë÷à íåíàâèäèëè äðóã äðóãà. 

Íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãëîùåííàÿ ïîåäàíèåì îáåäà Ëèíà, òåì íå ìåíåå, âíèìàòåëüíî – è ìðà÷íî – íàáëþäàëà çà óâèâàþùåéñÿ çà Õèìåðîé Àìåëèåé.

×åðòîâà ïðèíöåññà... – Ëèíà áðîñèëà åñòü. Ñèäåâøàÿ ðÿäîì Ñèëüôèëü ñ èñïóãîì âçãëÿíóëà íà íåå: Ëèíà Ñàí... Íå áîèñü, íèêîãî êàëå÷èòü íå ñîáèðàþñü. – Ëèíà òóò æå íàõìóðèëàñü, óñëûøàâ ãîëîñ Àìåëèè: Çåëãàäèñ Ñàí, çäåñü íåïîäàëåêó ÷óäåñíûé ñàä, ñõîäèòå òóäà ñî ìíîé, à? ÏÎÆÀ-ÀËÓÉÑÒÀ! 

×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ îíà íè íà ÷òî îñîáî íå ðàññ÷èòûâàëà, Õèìåðà îò òàêèõ ïðåäëîæåíèé õðîíè÷åñêè îòêàçûâàëñÿ. Íà ýòîò ðàç îí, çàêîëåáàâøèñü, óêðàäêîé ïîñìîòðåë íà Ëèíó. Òà íå çàìåòèëà ýòîãî âçãëÿäà, íî â îòâåò íà ñëîâà Àìåëèè äîñòàòî÷íî ãðîìêî áðîñèëà:

Íàøëà ñ êåì ôëèðòîâàòü. Äà ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ ýòèì òðîëëè – ïåðâûå êðàñàâöû. 

Ðàçãîâîðû çà ñòîëîì ïðåêðàòèëèñü, âñå âîççðèëèñü íà Ëèíó.

Ëèíà Ñàí! – âîñêëèêíóëà îñêîðáëåííàÿ â ñâîèõ ëó÷øèõ ÷óâñòâàõ Àìåëèÿ. Ëèí, íå çíàþ, ÷òî îí òåáå ñäåëàë, íî... – íà÷àë Ãàóððè. Äà íè÷åãî ÿ åé íå ñäåëàë, äóðà îíà ïðîñòî, - îòðûâèñòî ñêàçàë Õèìåðà. – Ïîéäåì, Àìåëèÿ? Äà... – óõîäÿ, ïðèíöåññà êèíóëà íà ðûæåâîëîñóþ âîëøåáíèöó íåïîíèìàþùèé âçãëÿä. Ýòî áûëî íåâåæëèâî, Ëèíà Ñàí, - ñïîêîéíî êîíñòàòèðîâàë Êñåëëîñ. Çàòêíèñü, òîæå ìíå, ïðîïîâåäíèê íàøåëñÿ, - Ëèíà ðåçêî âñòàëà èç-çà ñòîëà. – ß èäó ñïàòü. 

Ïðèäÿ â êîìíàòó, îíà çàäóì÷èâî ïîäîøëà ê êðîâàòè è îñòîðîæíî âçÿëà â ðóêè ïîäóøêó. Ïîòîì èçî âñåé ñèëû çàïóñòèëà ýòîé ïîäóøêîé â ñòåíó. Ïîòîì óïàëà íà êðîâàòü è ðàçðûäàëàñü.

Äâåðü îòâîðèëàñü, âîøëà Ñèëüôèëü.

Ëèíà Ñàí, âû ïëà÷åòå? À ÷òî, íå âèäíî? – Ëèíà ñòåðëà ñëåçû êóëàêîì, íî îíè ïîëèëèñü âíîâü. 

Ñèëüôèëü ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ íåé íà êðîâàòü è ìîë÷à ïðèòÿíóëà ê ñåáå.

ß âåäó ñåáÿ óæàñíî ãëóïî, äà? Âîò, îïÿòü îáèäåëà Çåëà, à òåïåðü ñèæó è ïëà÷ó, êàê ðåáåíîê... À âåäü ìíå óæå ñåìíàäöàòü, ïîðà áû ïîóìíåòü. Ëèíà Ñàí, âû íåìåäëåííî äîëæíó ïðåêðàòèòü òàê îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ Çåëãàäèñîì Ñàí. È... íó, åñëè íå ìîæåòå ñêàçàòü î ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ, õîòÿ áû èçâèíèòåñü ïåðåä íèì. ×òîáû îí ìåíÿ ïîñëàë... Íó íå äåëàéòå èç íåãî ÷óäîâèùà! Äà, èíîãäà îí... íå î÷åíü âåæëèâ, îí ýòî æå îí òàê çàùèùàåòñÿ, îí æå ïðîñòî ñòðàäàåò èç-çà ñâîåãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ! Âåëèêèé ïñèõîëîã Ñèëüôèëü, - ïîïûòàëàñü óëûáíóòüñÿ Ëèíà. Çäåñü íå íàä ÷åì ñìåÿòüñÿ! Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîæàëåéòå – åñëè íå ñåáÿ, òî õîòÿ áû åãî. ß ïîäóìàþ, Ñèëüôèëü. Îáåùàþ, ÿ ïîäóìàþ... 

Íàóòðî ê Ëèíå, áåñåäîâàâøåé ñ Ñèëüôèëü, ïîäîøåë Çåëãàäèñ. Êèâíóâ ñâÿùåííèöå, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê âîëøåáíèöå:

Ëèíà, ÿ óõîæó. Ïåðåäàé ïðèââåò îñòàëüíûì. Êóäà ýòî óõîäèøü? – ðåçêî ñïðîñèëà Ëèíà, â òî âðåìÿ êàê åå ñåðäöå ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîíåñëîñü âíèç. Òàì ïîñìîòðþ. Ïðîñòî îò âàñ óõîæó. Ïî÷åìó? È òåáå õâàòàåò íàãëîñòè ñïðàøèâàòü?! Äà-à, - Çåëãàäèñ ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – Õîòÿ ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ÷åãî åùå îæèäàòü îò Ëèíû Èíâåðñ... Ðàçâå òû íå ñäåëàëà âñ¸, ÷òîáû âûæèòü ìåíÿ èç êîìïàíèè? 

Ñèëüôèëü òîëêíóëà âîëøåáíèöó ïîä ðåáðà.

Ñëóøàé, Çåë, - ïîòóïèëàñü Ëèíà. – Èçâèíè, åñëè ÿ òåáÿ çàäåâàëà... Ê ÷åìó èçâèíÿòüñÿ, òû ïðîñòî ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî äóìàëà. Äà ÄÀÉ ÌÍÅ ÑÊÀÇÀÒÜ, ÈÄÈÎÒ! 

Õèìåðà ïîäíÿë ðóêó:

Âñå, õâàòèò ñ ìåíÿ, ÿ òåáÿ è òàê íàñëóøàëñÿ. Ïðîùàé. 

Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè, íî òóò â êîìíàòó âîðâàëñÿ Ãàóððè:

Ëèíà, òàì êàêîé-òî ïàðåíü ïî èìåíè Ãàéì ïðåäëàãàåò íàì çîëîòûå ãîðû çà ñëóæáó... Ãàóððè, ïîãîäü, íå äî òîãî, - îòìàõíóëàñü Ëèíà. – Çåë... Äà ïîäîæäè, ÿ íå äîãîâîðèë: ýòîò Ãàéì õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ìû ñîïðîâîæäàëè åãî ê êàêîìó-òî õðàíèëèùó è ïîìîãëè îòêðûòü åãî... À â õðàíèëèùå – ðóêîïèñè Ðåçî, - âûñóíóëàñü èç-ïîä ìûøêè âîèíà Àìåëèÿ. Ðåçî? – â îäèí ãîëîñ ïðîèçíåñëè Çåëãàäèñ è Ëèíà. 

Îòîäâèíóâ íàåìíèêà è ïðèíöåññó, â êîìíàòó âîøåë âûñîêèé êàøòàíîâîâîëîñûé ÷åëîâåê â áåæåâûõ êàìçîëå, áðþêàõ è íàáðîøåííîé ñâåðõó òîãî òóíèêå. Ñàïîãè íåçíàêîìöà òàêæå áûëè áåæåâûìè. Åäèíñòâåííûì, ÷òî ðàçíîîáðàçèëî åãî îäåæäó, áûëè âñòàâêè áåëîãî ø¸ëêà.

ß Ãàéì, ó÷åíûé è áîëüøîé ïîêëîííèê ðàáîò Ðåçî Ñàìà, - îòðåêîìåíäîâàëñÿ ÷åëîâåê. – Ñ÷àñòëèâ ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü çíàìåíèòóþ Ëèíó Èíâåðñ, - Ãàéì ïîäíåñ ðóêó Ëèíû ê ãóáàì, åãî çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñâåðêíóëè. – Î, à âû, ïîëàãàþ, Çåëãàäèñ Ãðåéâåðñ, - Õèìåðó îãëÿäåëè ñ ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûì âîñõèùåíèåì. Çåëãàäèñ íåïðîèçâîëüíî ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ýôåñ ìå÷à. – Äà, Ðåçî Ñàìà äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë âåëèêèì ÷åëîâåêîì... 

Õèìåðà ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé:

Ëàäíî, ýòî óæå íå ìîè ïðîáëåìû. ß óõîæó, ïîêà âñåì. Íåò, ïîäîæäèòå, - âîñêëèêíóë Ãàéì. – Äî ìåíÿ äîøëè ñëóõè, ÷òî âû èùåòå ñïîñîá âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâî¸ èñõîäíîå ñîñòîÿíèå, à ÿ ïî÷òè óâåðåí, ÷òî â çàìêíóòûõ â õðàíèëèùå ðóêîïèñÿõ ýòîò ñïîñîá åñòü. Ïî÷òè óâåðåí? ß äîëãèå ãîäû èçó÷àë ðàáîòó Ðåçî Ñàìà. Ýòî õðàíèëèùå – ïîñëåäíåå èç îñòàâøèõñÿ, ãäå Êðàñíûé Ñâÿùåííèê ïîáûâàë íåçàäîëãî äî ñâîåé ñìåðòè. Â äðóãèõ âû áûëè. – Â ñëîâàõ ñêâîçèë íàìåê, ÷òî èñêîìîå õðàíèëèùå ïîòîìó è îñòàëîñü, ÷òî Ðóáàêè òóäà åùå íå íàâåäûâàëèñü. Çåë, ÿ äóìàþ ýòî õîðîøèé øàíñ, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàëà Ëèíà, ìûñëåííî ïðûãàÿ îò ðàäîñòè. – Îñòàíüñÿ ñ íàìè íà ýòî ïóòåøåñòâèå, à äàëüøå ïîñìîòðèì. 

Õèìåðà ñ áîëüøèì ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë ñíà÷àëà íà âîëøåáíèöó, ïîòîì íà Ãàéìà.

Íó õîðîøî, - íàêîíåö ñäàëñÿ îí. – ß îñòàþñü. Âû íå çíàåòå, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò áûòü çà ñïîñîá? – ø¸ë ïÿòûé äåíü ïóòåøåñòâèÿ, è, ïî ñëîâàì Ãàéìà, îíè óæå ïî÷òè äîøëè. Íà ïðèâàëå â ýòîò âå÷åð âñå, â îñíîâíîì, ðàçáèëèñü íà ïàðû, è Ëèíà ïîäñåëà ê íàíèìàòåëþ êîìïàíèè. ß äóìàþ, çàêëèíàíèå, - óâåðåííî çàÿâèë ÷åëîâåê â áåæåâîì. – Íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ, äëÿ ïðåâðàùåíèÿ ÷åëîâåêà â Õèìåðó íå òðåáóåòñÿ íèêàêîãî ðèòóàëà, âðÿä ëè îí òðåáóåòñÿ è äëÿ îáðàòíîãî ïðåâðàùåíèÿ. Íî åñòü ëè ýòî çàêëèíàíèå â õðàíèëèùå? – çàäóì÷èâî ïðîòÿíóëà Ëèíà. Ãàéì ïîëîæèë åé ðóêó íà ïëå÷î: Âû áåñïîêîèòåñü î ñâî¸ì äðóãå, äà? – Ëèíà ìîë÷à êèâíóëà. – Âû çíàåòå, ó ìåíÿ íåò íèêàêèõ äîêàçàòåëüñòâ, ÿ ìîãó òîëüêî ïðåäïîëàãàòü. Íî âû íå òåðÿéòå íàäåæäó. Ñïàñèáî, - óëûáíóëàñü Ëèíà. 

Çåëãàäèñ ñèäåë, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê äåðåâó, è èç-ïîä íàêèíóòîãî êàïþøîíà íàáëþäàë çà Ãàéìîì è Ëèíîé. Âîò îíà ïîäîøëà ê íåìó, âîò îí ïîëîæèë ðóêó åé íà ïëå÷î – Õèìåðà ñêðèïíóë çóáàìè, - âîò îíà êèâíóëà è óëûáíóëàñü åìó. Äà, ó÷åíûé âûãëÿäåë ëåò íà òðèäöàòü, çíà÷èòåëüíî ñòàðøå ðûæåâîëîñîé âîëøåáíèöû, íî îí, íåñîìíåííî, áûë êðàñèâ è îáàÿòåëåí. Íå ÷åòà åìó, Çåëãàäèñó. È, ÷åðò, Ãàéì ñ Ëèíîé ñìîòðÿòñÿ îòëè÷íîé ïàðîé.

Çåëãàäèñ Ñàí! À? – îí îòâëåêñÿ. Âû ÷òî, ñîâñåì ìåíÿ íå ñëóøàåòå, Çåëãàäèñ Ñàí? – îáèæåííî ñïðîñèëà ñèäåâøàÿ ðÿäîì Àìåëèÿ. Äà íåò, ÿ ñëóøàþ, ñëóøàþ, ïðîäîëæàé. 

Îòîðâàâøèñü îò ðàçãîâîðà ñ Ãàéìîì, Ëèíà óêðàäêîé âçãëÿíóëà íà Çåëãàäèñà è Àìåëèþ. Ïîõîæå, îáùåñòâî äðóã äðóãà èõ óñòðàèâàåò. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, òî÷êè ïåðåñå÷åíèÿ åñòü: îáà øàìàíèñòû, îáà ïðåäïî÷èòàþò â îäåæäå áåëûé öâåò. Ìîæåò, îí â íå¸ âëþáëåí? Ëèíà êà÷íóëà ãîëîâîé. Íå-à. Äàæå ñîáðàâøèñü óõîäèòü, îí íå ñòàë áðàòü åå ñ ñîáîé. Ïîñòî îí åå èñïîëüçóåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî çíàåò, ÷òî îíà â íåãî âëþáëåíà. "Íå ñëèøêîì ìíå õî÷åòñÿ îêàçàòüñÿ íà ìåñòå Àìåëèè. Åñëè îí óçíàåò, ÷òî ÿ åãî ëþáëþ, îí ïîëó÷èò íàäî ìíîé âëàñòü. È, åñëè ñðàçó íå îòîøü¸ò, èñïîëüçóåò êàê åìó íàäî è îòáðîñèò. – Ëèíà îáíÿëà ñåáÿ çà ïëå÷è. – Ïîýòîìó ÿ íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü åìó." Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàéìà è óëîâèëà ñòðàííî-íåïðèÿòíûé îòáëåñê â åãî ãëàçàõ.

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü èñ÷åçëè Êñåëëîñ è Ôåëèÿ, à îñòàâøèåñÿ Ðóáàêè ñîáðàëè âîåííûé ñîâåò.

Ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ ýòîò Ãàéì, - çàÿâèë Çåëãàäèñ. Òû óæå íå õî÷åøü ñòàòü íîðìàëüíûì? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ëèíà. Îí çàâåäåò íàñ â ëîâóøêó, - ñòîÿë íà ñâîåì Õèìåðà. Çíàåòå, ÿ òîæå ÷óâñòâóþ â íåì ÷òî-òî ñòðàííîå, - ïîääåðæàëà, ñìóòèâøèñü, åãî Ñèëüôèëü. ß íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ïîìíþ Ðåçî, - ïðèçíàëñÿ Ãàóððè, - íî, êàæåòñÿ, ñî âñåì ñ íèì ñâÿçàííûì, ó íàñ áûëè îäíè ïðîáëåìû... Ñî ìíîé, íàïðèìåð, - ïîäñêàçàë Çåëãàäèñ. ß íå ýòî èìåë â âèäó! – ÷óòü ëè íå èñïóãàííî çàìàõàë íà íåãî ðóêàìè íàåìíèê, äóìàÿ, ÷òî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ Õèìåðà ñòàë ïðîñòî ïîòðÿñàþùå îáèä÷èâ. À òû ÷òî ñêàæåøü, Àìåëèÿ? – ñïðîñèëà ïðèíöåññó Ëèíà. Íå çíàþ, - ïðîòÿíóëà òà. – Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, ÿ òîæå íå î÷åíü äîâåðÿþ Ãàéìó Ñàí, íî, ñ äðóãîé, èíîé âîçìîæíîñòè ïîìî÷ü Çåëãàäèñó Ñàí ÿ íå âèæó... Âîò èìåííî, - êèâíóëà Ëèíà. – Çåë, òû íàñ è òàê çàìó÷èë ñâîèì èñöåëåíèåì, òàê ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íå âðåìÿ îòñòóïàòü. ß íàñòàèâàþ íà òîì, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæàòü èäòè. ß òîæå, - ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü Àìåëèÿ. ß ñ âàìè, - ïîñëå ïàóçû ñêàçàë Ãàóððè. Ñèëüôèëü ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è ñîãëàñíî êèâíóëà. Çåë? ß ïîéäó, - îòâåòèë Õèìåðà. – ×òîáû áîëüøå, êàê òû âûðàçèëàñü, âàñ íå ìó÷èòü. Íî, ïîìÿíèòå ìîå ñëîâî, íè÷åì õîðîøèì ýòî íå êîí÷èòñÿ. 

Õðàíèëèùå îêàçàëîñü ïîõîæå íà ãðîáíèöó. Íèêàêèõ ñëåäîâ äâåðè çàìåòíî íå áûëî.

Âîò, ñîáñòâåííî, äëÿ ýòîãî â ìíå è íóæíû, - çàìåòèë Ãàéì. – Íå ñ÷èòàÿ, êîíå÷íî, èçáàâëåíèÿ îò òåõ äâóõ áàíäèòñêèõ øàåê... ß ïûòàëñÿ ñàì îòêðûòü, íî ó ìåíÿ íè÷åãî íå âûøëî. Íó, ñíà÷àëà íàäî íàéòè âõîä, - Ëèíà ìûñëåííî çàñó÷èëà ðóêàâà. – Îòîéäèòå-êà âñå. – Ñîñðåäîòî÷èâøèñü, äåâóøêà áåççâó÷íî ïðî÷ëà:_ "Î èñòî÷íèê íàøåé ñèëû... Î äàðóþùèé ìîãóùåñòâî... Ïîçâîëü ìíå îòêðûòü ñîêðûòîå ïëàùîì íåâèäèìîñòè... Äàé ìíå óçðèòü íåçðèìîå!"_

Ïðÿìî ïåðåä âîëøåáíèöåé ïîÿâèëàñü äâåðü, è Ëèíà ïðî ñåáÿ óëûáíóëàñü òîìó, ÷òî ïðàâèëüíî îïðåäåëèëà åå ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå.

Íó âîò, ïîëäåëà ñäåëàíî, - íåáðåæíûì òîíîì çàìåòèëà îíà. – Òåïåðü îòêðûòü. Ôàéðåáîë! – çàêëÿòüå ðàçáèëîñü, íå ïðè÷èíèâ íèêàêîãî âðåäà õðàíèëèùó. – Íó-ñ... Äðàãîí Ñëýéâ! – òîò æå ðåçóëüòàò. – Äà ÷òî ìíå, Ëàãóíà Áëýéäîì â ýòó äâåðü êîëîòèòü! Â ýòîì íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Ãàéì. – Âû óæå îáåñïå÷èëè âñå íåîáõîäèìûå êîìïîíåíòû. Ïîçâîëüòå òåïåðü ìíå. ×òî? – Ëèíà ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà íàíèìàòåëÿ. Îí, ïîõîæå, ñëåãêà ïðåîáðàçèëñÿ, ãëàçà ñòàëè èçóìðóäíî-ëåäÿíûìè. Ïîäîéäÿ êî âõîäó â õðàíèëèùå, îí íåãðîìêî çàãîâîðèë: 

_Î äóõè, õðàíÿùèå ýòè çíàíèÿ,  
Î ñòðàæè ýòîãî ìåñòà,  
Ïîçâîëüòå ìíå, ïðèíåñøåìó êëþ÷  
È îáåùàþùåìó ïðèíåñòè åãî â æåðòâó,  
Âîéòè è ïðè÷àñòèòüñÿ âàøåé ìóäðîñòè!  
Ïîêàðàéòå ìåíÿ, çàáðàâ ìîþ æèçíü,  
Åñëè ÿ ëãó!.._

Êëþ÷? Æåðòâà? – äóøà Ëèíû íàïîëíèëàñü ñàìûìè äóðíûìè ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿìè. 

Ñî ñòîíîì-ñêðèïîì, ïåðåõîäÿùèì â óëüòðàçâóê, äâåðü â õðàíèëèùå èñ÷åçëà. Â ðóêè Ãàéìà óïàë èñïèñàííûé ñâèòîê. Çàãðîáíûé ãîëîñ ïðîèçíåñ:

Èñïîëíè æå ñâî¸ îáåùàíèå, ïðèíåñè æåðòâó è âõîäè! 

Ãàéì, ðàçâåðíóâ, ïðîáåæàë âñèòîê ãëàçàìè è óëûáíóëñÿ:

Òî, ÷òî íóæíî. – Çàòåì, èçðåäêà ñâåðÿÿñü ñ íàïèñàííûì, íà÷àë, åäâà øåâåëÿ ãóáàìè, ÷èòàòü: _"Î æèçíü, ðîæäåííàÿ â êàìíå... Ñêðåïëåííàÿ ñèëîé... Ïóñòü õðàíÿùèå òåáÿ çàêëèíàíèÿ... Ïîâåðíóòñÿ âñïÿòü... È ïîçâîëÿò ìíå óíè÷òîæèòü òåáÿ... ÈÑ×ÅÇÍÈ!"_ – ñ ïîñëåäíèì ñëîâîì Ãàéì óêàçàë íà Çåëãàäèñà. Ñ ïàëüöà êîëäóíà ñîñêîëüçíóëà ëèëîâàÿ ìîëíèÿ, íàñêâîçü ïðîíçèâøàÿ Õèìåðó. Íåò! – Ëèíà áðîñèëàñü íàïåðåðåç, óâû, óæå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. Òåïåðü ýòî çíàíèå ìîå! – ñ âîñòîðæåííûì ëèöîì Ãàéì ïåðåñòóïèë ïîðîã õðàíèëèùà. Äà ùàñ!- ãëàçà Ëèíû ïûëàëè íåíàâèñòüþ. – 

Î Ïîâåëèòåëüíèöà Òüìû è ×åòûð¸õ Ìèðîâ,

Ìîëþ, äàé ìíå ÷àñòèöó ñâîþ

Âëàñòüþ ñâîåé äàðóé ðóêå ìîåé ãíåâ íåáåñ

Îñâîáîäè ìå÷ ò¸ìíîé è ëåäåíÿùåé ïóñòîòû

Ñèëîé, ñîåäèí¸ííûì ìîãóùåñòâîì

Äà ïðîéä¸ì ìû âìåñòå ïóòü ðàçðóøåíèÿ!

ËÀÃÓÍÀ ÁËÝÉÄ!

Â ðóêàõ ó äåâóøêè çàïëÿñàë Ìå÷ Òüìû. Îíà ðàçìàõíóëàñü – è ðàçðóáèëà âñ¸ õðàíèëèùå ñ Ãàéìîì âêëþ÷èòåëüíî. Ïîòîì áðîñèëàñü ê Çåëãàäèñó. Õèìåðà ëåæàë â ëóæå ñîáñòâåííîé êðîâè – âîëøåáíèöà âäðóã ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî âñåãî âòîðîé ðàç âèäèò åãî êðîâü. Ãîëîâà Çåëãàäèñà ïîêîèëàñü íà êîëåíÿõ Ãàóððè, Ñèëüôèëü è Àìåëèÿ ïûòàëèñü îñòàíîâèòü êðîâîòå÷åíèå. Ëèíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Õèìåðà íå äûøèò.

Áîæå, îí ÷òî... Îí åù¸ æèâ, - áûñòðî âîçðàçèëà Ñèëüôèëü. – Íî íàäîëãî ëè?.. 

Ëèíà, îòòîëêíóâ Àìåëèþ, óïàëà íà êàìíè ðÿäîì ñ Çåëãàäèñîì è ïðèëîæèëà óõî ê åãî ãðóäè. Ñåðäöå áèëîñü íåðîâíûìè òîë÷êàìè. Ðóáàøêà, ïðèëèïøàÿ ê òåëó, êîå-êàê çàìåíÿëà ïîâÿçêó.

Íåò, íå ñìåé óìèðàòü! Òîëüêî íå ýòî! ß âåäü òàê è íå ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ëþáëþ òåáÿ! – Çà ïëå÷îì Ëèíû ñäàâëåííî îõíóëà Àìåëèÿ. – Çåë, íå óìèðàé, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðîøó òåáÿ! ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, ëþáëþ! 

Çåëãàäèñ ñ òðóäîì ïðèîòêðûë ãëàçà è åäâà ñëûøíî ñïðîñèë:

×òî, ÿ óæå íå "ãðóáàÿ áåññåðäå÷íàÿ ñêîòèíà"?.. 

Ëèíà çàñòûëà, íà ìèã â íåé âñêîëûõíóëèñü âñå ïðåäóáåæäåíèÿ ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Õèìåðå:

Òû ñëûøàë ðàçãîâîð? Òîëüêî ýòè ñëîâà... Ãîñïîäè, ÿ âñ¸ òåáå îáúÿñíþ, òîëüêî âûæèâè, ïîæàëóéñòà! Äîãîâîðèëèñü, - ñêàçàë Õèìåðà è ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå. Ñèëüôèëü, Àìåëèÿ! – Ëèíà ìîëÿùå âçãëÿíóëà íà ïîäðóã. – Âû æå æðèöû, ó âàñ ñèëüíàÿ öåëèòåëüíàÿ ìàãèÿ! Ñïàñèòå åãî, ïîæàëóéñòà! ß ïîìîãó! Õîðîøî, - êèâíóëà Ñèëüôèëü. Àìåëèÿ, çàìîòàâ ãîëîâîé, îòáðîñèëà âñå ëèøíèå ìûñëè è òîæå ñêàçàëà: Õîðîøî. 

Äåâóøêè ñîåäèíèëè, øåï÷à çàêëÿòèÿ, ðóêè íàä òåëîì Çåëãàäèñà, âûáðàâ â êà÷åñòâå ôîêóñèðóþùåé òî÷êè æåçë Ñèëüôèëü. Íà Õèìåðó ïîëèëñÿ áåëûé ñâåò.

Âçìåòíóâøèñü â âîçäóõ ïðè âçðûâå õðàíèëèùà, íà çåìëþ ìÿãêî ïëàíèðîâàëè ëèñòêè ïåðãàìåíòà. Îäèí èç íèõ îïóñòèëñÿ â ïðîòÿíóòóþ ëàäîíü.

Êñåëëîñ ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ïëå÷î Ëèíû, è óñòàâøèå áûëî äåâóøêè ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè, êàê â íèõ âëèâàþòñÿ íîâûå ñèëû.

Ðàíû Çåëãàäèñà çàòÿíóëèñü, êðîâü ñ çåìëè è îäåæäû èñïàðèëàñü. Òðèî ðàñïàëîñü, äåâóøêè îòêèíóëèñü íà ñïèíó. Êñåëëîñ ïîääåðæàë Àìåëèþ è Ëèíó, Ãàóððè ïîäõâàòèë Ñèëüôèëü (÷óäîì íå óðîíèâ ïðè ýòîì Õèìåðó).

Òû ÷òî çäåñü äåëàåøü? – òÿæåëî äûøà, ñïðîñèëà Ëèíà. Ïîìîãàþ, - ëàêîíè÷íî îòâåòèë Êñåëëîñ. Ñïàñèáî, - êèâíóëà ðûæåâîëîñàÿ âîëøåáíèöà. – Ñèëüôèëü, Çåë âûæèâåò? Äà. Òåïåðü ìîæíî è óìåðåòü, - ðàññëàáëåííî óëûáíóëàñü Ëèíà. Íàäåþñü, âû âñ¸ æå øóòèòå, Ëèíà Ñàí, - çàìåòèë Êñåëëîñ. Øó÷ó. Ïîêà... – åäâà äîãîâîðèâ, äåâóøêà çàñíóëà, íå çàáîòÿñü, ÷òî çàñûïàåò â îáúÿòüÿõ ñâÿùåííèêà. ×åðåç ìèíóòó Ñèëüôèëü è Àìåëèÿ òîæå ñìåæèëè âåêè â çàáûòüå, è Êñåëëîñó ñ Ãàóððè íå îñòàëîñü íè÷åãî äðóãîãî, êàê óñòðàèâàòü èç âñåõ èìåþùèõñÿ ïëàùåé áîëåå-ìåíåå ïðèëè÷íûå ïîñòåëè äëÿ âñåõ ñïÿùèõ. 

Ïðîñûïàÿñü, Ëèíà ñëóøàëà, êàê Ãàóððè è Êñåëëîñ ñïîðÿò (íà äåíüãè), êòî ïåðâûé î÷íåòñÿ.

Ïðèâåò, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïðèïîäíèìàÿñü íà ñâîåì èìïðîâèçèðîâàííîì ëîæå. ×òî ÿ ãîâîðèë, - çàìåòèë Ãàóððè, ïðÿ÷à â êîøåëåê ñòî çîëîòûõ. Ëèíà Ñàí, âû ÷òî, íå ìîãëè åù¸ ïîñïàòü? – óêîðèë âîëøåáíèöó Êñåëëîñ. Òà âçãëÿíóëà íà ñîëíöå: ß æå ïðîñïàëà ïîëäíÿ, ðàçâå íåò? Äà, ïîëäíÿ, Ëèíà, - êèâíóë íàåìíèê. – ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ äóìàë, òû äàâíî î÷íåøüñÿ. À ÿ, íàîáîðîò, óäèâëåí âàøåé âûíîñëèâîñòüþ, - âîçðàçèë ñâÿùåííèê. – Âåäü âû, Ëèíà Ñàí, äàæå íå æðèöà, à ñäåëàëè íå ìåíüøå îñòàëüíûõ. Ê òîìó æå, âàì ïðèøëîñü áîðîòüñÿ ñ ðàíàìè è äâóìÿ çàêëÿòèÿìè. Ïî÷åìó äâóìÿ? ß îáúÿñíþ, êîãäà âñå ïðîñíóòüñÿ. 

Çàâåðíóâøèñü â ïëàù è ñëåãêà ïîøàòûâàÿñü, Ëèíà ïîäîøëà ê ñïàâøåìó Çåëãàäèñó. Ïðèñåëà ðÿäîì.

Ëèí, ýòî ïðàâäà – ÷òî òû â÷åðà ñêàçàëà? – çà ïëå÷îì äåâóøêè çàìàÿ÷èë Ãàóððè. À ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàëà? – Ëèíà âîîáùå íå áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî èç ïðîèçîøåäøåãî íàêàíóíå – íå ñîí. Íó... óì... – íàåìíèê çàïíóëñÿ. Ëèíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñíîâ â÷åðà íå áûëî. ß ìîãó íàïîìíèòü, - óñëóæëèâî ïîäñêàçàë Êñåëëîñ. 

Íàä ãîëîâîé äåâóøêè ïîâèñëà êàïåëüêà:

Íå, ñïàñèáî, ÿ, êàæåòñÿ, óæå ñàìà ïîìíþ. ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî ýòî ñêàçàëà? Íåñîìíåííî, - ïîäòâåðäèë ñâÿùåííè, îòõëåáûâàÿ èç ÷àøêè. – Âû êîôå õîòèòå? Õî÷ó. – Ðÿäîì ñ Ëèíîé ïîÿâèëàñü âòîðàÿ ÷àøêà. "Ïîêàçóøíèê". Íó, Ëèíà? Äà, Ãàóððè, ýòî ïðàâäà. Ìîæíî ñïðîñèòü, çà÷åì òû òîãäà òàê ñåáÿ âåëà? Ìîæíî. Òîëüêî ÿ íå îòâå÷ó. Îíà åãî áîèòñÿ, - ïîÿñíèë Êñåëëîñ. Òû íå ìîã áû ïîìîë÷àòü? Îíà åù¸ íè ðàçó íå âëþáëÿëàñü è áîèòñÿ, ÷òî å¸ îáèäÿò. Íó çàòêíèñü òû, íó ïîæàëóéñòà! Ëèíà, - Ãàóððè êîñíóëñÿ åå ïëå÷à. À? – íå ñâîäèâøàÿ äî ýòîãî ãëàç ñ Õèìåðû äåâóøêà îáåðíóëàñü. Åñëè Çåëãàäèñ òåáÿ ÷åì-íèáóäü îáèäèò, îáåùàþ ëè÷íî åãî íàøèíêîâàòü. 

Íà ýòîé ñàìîé îáîäðÿþùåé ôðàçå Õèìåðà îòêðûë ãëàçà.

Ñïàñèáî, - ñêàçàë îí. 

Ãàóððè ñìóòèëñÿ, íî íåíàäîëãî:

Âîò âèäèøü, Ëèíà, îí óæå ïðåäóïðåæäåí. Ïðåêðàòèòå äåëàòü èç íåãî ÷óäîâèùå, - ñêàçàëà íåçàìåòíî ïîäîøåäøàÿ Ñèëüôèëü. – ß ïðàâà, Çåëãàäèñ Ñàí? 

Õèìåðà íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, òîëüêî ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ äåâóøêå. Ëèíà ñèäåëà êðàñíàÿ, ñïðÿòàâ ëèöî â âîëîñàõ.

Êñåëëîñ êàøëÿíóë.

ß, êîíå÷íî, íå íàñòàèâàþ, íî âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî ýòî îáùåå äåëî? 

Ðûæåâîëîñàÿ âîëøåáíèöà ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ âçãëÿíóëà íà ñâÿùåííèêà.

Ïîéäó ïîñìîòðþ, êàê òàì Àìåëèÿ, - ñêàçàëà îíà, âñòàâàÿ. 

Àìåëèÿ óæå äîâîëüíî äîëãîå âðåìÿ íå ñïàëà. Îíà ïëàêàëà.

Ýé, - îêëèêíóëà åå Ëèíà. Ïðèíöåññà óêîðÿþùå ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå: Ëèíà Ñàí, êàê âû ìîãëè? Îò ìåíÿ òóò íè÷åãî íå çàâèñåëî, Àìåëèÿ, - Ëèíà, âçäîõíóâ, ïðèñåëà ðÿäîì ñ ïîäðóãîé. – Òåì áîëåå, òû ðàíî îãîð÷àåøüñÿ. Ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿëà, ÷òî îí âûáåðåò ìåíÿ? Ìíå-òî ìîæåòå íå ðàññêàçûâàòü... – ïðîøåïòàëà ïðèíöåññà. – Íî âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî åãî ëþáèòå? Äåéñòâèòåëüíî. À çà÷åì âû òîãäà ãîâîðèëè åìó ñòîëüêî ãàäîñòåé? Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí îáðàùàëñÿ ñî ìíîé òàê æå, êàê... – Ëèíà íå äîãîâîðèëà, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî åäâà íå ñêàçàëà áåñòàêòíîñòü. ... ñî ìíîé? – ñ ïå÷àëüíîé óñìåøêîé ñïðîñèëà Àìåëèÿ. Ïðîñòè, ÿ íå õîòåëà. Íè÷åãî, Ëèíà Ñàí, ÿ ïîíèìàþ. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, îí íå òàê óæ ïëîõî ñî ìíîé îáðàùàëñÿ. Ìû áûëè äðóçüÿìè, è íå åãî âèíà, ÷òî îí ñòðàäàë èç-çà ñâîåãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ. Òû ãîâîðèøü ñîâñåì êàê Ñèëüôèëü, - ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé Ëèíà. Îíè ïîìîë÷àëè. Æàëü, ÿ íå ñìîãó òåïåðü òàê ÷àñòî ñ íèì áûâàòü, - âçäîõíóëà Àìåëèÿ. Àìåëèÿ, òû ÷òî, íå ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü? Íè÷åãî íå ðåøåíî – õîðîøî, ìîæåò, òîëüêî ïîêà. Íå óâåðåíà, ÷òî Çåë âîîáùå êàê-òî ïðîêîììåíòèðóåò... Ëèíà Ñàí, âû æå íå íàñòîëüêî ïëîõî åãî çíàåòå! – ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì îáîðâàëà åå ïðèíöåññà. – Åñëè áû ýòî áûëè íå âû, ÿ áû ðåøèëà, ÷òî âû ïðîñòî áîèòåñü! À ÷òî, ÿ íå èìåþ ïðàâà áîÿòüñÿ?! Íî âû æå Ëèíà Èíâåðñ! Íó ñïàñèáî, Àìåëèÿ. Ïî-òâîåìó âûõîäèò, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ ÷óâñòâ è áûòü íå ìîæåò! Äà íåò, êàê âèäíî, ìîæåò, - ñíîâà ïîãðóñòíåëà ïðèíöåññà. – Íî, Ëèíà Ñàí, ìû æå îñòàíåìñÿ ïîäðóãàìè? À ìû èìè áûëè? Êîíå÷íî! Íó, åñëè òû òàê ñ÷èòàåøü... Îñòàíåìñÿ. Õîðîøî, - óëûáíóëàñü Àìåëèÿ, âûòèðàÿ ãëàçà. 

Ïîêà íà êîñòðå æàðèëñÿ è âàðèëñÿ óæèí (â òîò äåíü â îêðåñòíîñòÿõ áûëà èñòðåáëåíà ïîëîâèíà âñåõ îáèòàþùèõ òàì æèâîòíûõ), Êñåëëîñ ÷èòàë âñëóõ ïîäîáðàííûé íà ðóèíàõ õðàíèëèùà ëèñòîê (íàä ëèñòêîì ñèÿë Ëàéòèíã, íî âñå ïî÷åìó-òî ñîìíåâàëèñü, ÷òî îí òàê óæ ñâÿùåííèêó íóæåí).

Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, Ðåçî Ñàìà âåë íå÷òî âðîäå õðîíèêè-äíåâíèêà... Åù¸ ðàç óñëûøó "Ðåçî 'Ñàìà'", è ìåíÿ ñòîøíèò, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Çåëãàäèñ è ïîñêðåá îò÷åãî-òî çóäÿùèé ïîäáîðîäîê. Åãî ïàëüöû çàìåðëè. Îí òî÷íî ïîìíèë, ÷òî çäåñü áûëè êàìåííûå ÷åøóè, íî â äàííûé ìîìåíò ïîäáîðîäîê áûë ÷èñò. – ×òî çà ÷åðò... Âîò èìåííî îá ýòîì, Çåëãàäèñ Ñàí, ÿ è õî÷ó ïðî÷èòàòü, - íàñìåøëèâî ñêàçàë Êñåëëîñ. À? ×òî? – îñòàëüíàÿ ÷àñòü êîìïàíèè â íåäîóìåíèè ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿäû ñ îäíîãî íà äðóãîãî. Ëèíà îòîðâàëà òÿæåëûé âçãëÿä îò çåìëè è òîæå ïîñìîòðåëà íà Õèìåðó. Ó Çåëãàäèñà íà ïîäáîðîäêå èñ÷åçëè êàìíè, - ÷óòü ëè íå çàìîãèëüíûì ãîëîñîì ìîëâèëà îíà. – Êñåëëîñ, ÿ òåáÿ âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàþ. Ñïàñèáî, Ëèíà Ñàí. – Ñêðåñòèâ íîãè, Êñåëëîñ îáúÿñíèë: - Ëèñòîê âñåãî îäèí è, ê òîìó æå, ïîñòðàäàë îò îãíÿ. Íî âñ¸ æå â í¸ì ñîäåðæèòñÿ ïàðà èíòåðåñíûõ âåùåé. – Îí íà÷àë ÷èòàòü: 

_"Âòîðîãî ÷èñëà_ – çäåñü êóñîê âûææåí_ – ãîäà._

Ñîçäàâ ýòî õðàíèëèùå, ÿ ðåøèë íå îãðàíè÷èâàòüñÿ îáû÷íûì çàïèðàþùèì çàêëÿòüåì. Ïîñêîëüêó ïî÷òè âñå íåîáû÷íûå óæå èñïîëüçîâàíû, ïðèøëîñü ñîñòàâèòü íîâîå. Ñàìî ïî ñåáå îíî íå òàê óæ ñòðàííî: äóõ-ñòðàæ îòêðûâàåò îáíàðóæåííóþ äâåðü ïðè äâóõ óñëîâèÿõ: íóæíî çíàòü íåîáõîäèìîå çàêëèíàíèå è ïðèíåñòè èëè ïðèâåñòè (â çàâèñèìîñòè îò îäóøåâëåííîñòè èëè íåîäóøåâëåííîñòè) ÷òî-ëèáî, ìíîþ ñîçäàííîå. Ýòà âåùü ïîñëå âåùü ïîñëå îòêðûòèÿ õðàíèëèùà ïðèíîñèòñÿ â æåðòâó – óíè÷òîæàåòñÿ..." - Êñåëëîñ îòîðâàëñÿ îò ëèñòêà è çàìåòèë: - Äóìàþ, òåïåðü ïîíÿòíî, ïî÷åìó Ãàéì Ñàí ðåøèë íàíÿòü èìåííî íàñ.

Ïî÷åìó? – íàèâíî ñïðîñèë Ãàóððè. Íàä ãîëîâîé ñâÿùåííèêà ïîâèñëà êàïëÿ. Ãàóððè Ñàìà, ÿ âàì ïîòîì îáúÿñíþ, - äåðíóëà íàåìíèêà çà ðóêàâ Ñèëüôèëü. Ñïàñèáî, Ñèëüôèëü Ñàí, - ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âçäîõíóë Êñåëëîñ è ïðîäîëæèë:

"... Ïîñêîëüêó ìíîþ ñîçäàíû ñàìûå ðàçíûå âåùè, â òîì ÷èñëå è òå, ÷òî ïî÷òè íåâîçìîæíî óíè÷òîæèòü, íàä çàêëÿòüÿìè ïðèøëîñü ïîòðóäèòüñÿ. Ïîñëå äîëãèõ èçûñêîâ è ýêñïåðèìåíòîâ ÿ íàêîíåö ñîñòàâèë çàêëÿòèå ðàçðóøåíèÿ Êàìåííûõ Õèìåð. Ïðèøëîñü ïîæåðòâîâàòü íåñêîëüêèìè ýêçåìïëÿðàìè, íå ñàìûìè, âïðî÷åì, óäà÷íûìè, íî öåëü äîñòèãíóòà. Íî ýòî íå ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå â çàêëèíàíèè; ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå òî, ÷òî îíî èìååò ëþáîïûòíûé ïîáî÷íûé ýôôåêò.

Ïîñêîëüêó ìíå íå íóæíî áûëî çàêëÿòèå, ñðàâíèìîå ïî ñèëå ñ Äðàãîí èëè Ãèãà Ñëýéâîì, ïðèøëîñü ïóñòèòüñÿ íà õèòðîñòü: "Ïóñòü õðàíÿùèå òåáÿ çàêëèíàíèÿ/ Ïîâåðíóòñÿ âñïÿòü". Òàêèì îáðàçîì óñòðàíÿëàñü íåóÿçâèìîñòü, êîòîðóþ ÿ äàë ñâîèì ñîçäàíèÿì, íî – êîãäà îäíà èç íàèáîëåå ñòîéêèõ Õèìåð âûæèëà ïîñëå äåéñòâèÿ çàêëÿòèÿ, îíà íà÷àëà ìåäëåííî âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê èñõîäíîìó ñîñòîÿíèþ. Çàêëèíàíèÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîâåðíóëèñü âñïÿòü, óáèâàþùàÿ ñèëà îáðàòèëàñü èñöåëÿþùåé. Íàäî áóäåò ïîïðîáîâàòü íà Ç. – ïîñëå çàâåðøåíèÿ ìîåãî äåëà, - åñëè íå íàéäó áîëåå ìÿãêîãî ñïîñîáà. Èñöåëÿòü åãî âñå ðàâíî ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ïðèäåòñÿ – ñâîÿ êðîâü, êàê íèêàê. Áûòü ìîæåò, óäàñòñÿ çàêëèíà..." - Êñåëëîñ ïîâåðòåë ïåðãàìåíò â ðóêàõ: - Áîþñü ñòðàíèöà êîí÷èëàñü, à äðóãèõ íå íàéòè. Íî ìû è òàê óçíàëè âñ¸, ÷òî íóæíî, íå òàê ëè?

Ãàóððè ñíîâà îòêðûë ðîò, íî Ñèëüôèëü áûñòðî ïðîøåïòàëà:

Ïîçæå. 

Ñäåëàâ âèä, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèë, ñâÿùåííèê çàìåòèë:

Äóìàþ, ìû ïîíèìàåì, êòî ñêðûâàåòñÿ ïîä ëèòåðîé "Ç" è ÷òî ýòî çà "çàâåðøåíèå äåëà". Îí õîòåë èñöåëèòü ñâîè ãëàçà, - òèõî ñêàçàëà Ëèíà. – Æàëü, ÷òî ñ íèì ñëó÷èëîñü òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü... Çíà÷èò, îí âñ¸-òàêè ñîáèðàëñÿ âåðíóòü Çåëó ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé îáëèê. Ðåçî Ñàìà, áåçóñëîâíî, áûë îäíèì èç âåëè÷àéøèõ ëþäåé, - âçãëÿíóâ ââåðõ, ìå÷òàòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ Êñåëëîñ. – Çåëãàäèñ Ñàí, âû íå õîòèòå ïåðåñìîòðåòü ñâî¸ ê íåìó îòíîøåíèå? 

Õèìåðà íå îòâåòèë.

Ïîéäó ïîèùó ÷òî-íèáóäü äåëüíîå íà ðóèíàõ, - ñêàçàë îí âìåñòî ýòîãî, ïîäíÿâøèñü è ðàñòâîðèâøèñü â íî÷è. Íè÷åãî îí òàì íå íàéäåò, - íåáðåæíî îòîçâàëñÿ ñâÿùåííèê. – Äà è íåáåçîïàñíî åìó áûòü îäíîìó, ïîêà îí ìåíÿåòñÿ... Ëèíà Ñàí, âû çà íèì íå ïðèñìîòðèòå? Êñåëëîñ, òû íå ìîã áû çàòêíóòüñÿ? – í-äà, Ëèíà õàíäðèëà. - Çàìåòü, ÿ æå íå ñïðàøèâàþ, êàê ýòî òû óìóäðèëñÿ íàéòè èìåííî âîò ýòîò ëèñòîê. Ýòî... ß æå ñêàçàëà, ÷òî íå ñïðàøèâàþ. ß ïðîñòî íàäåþñü, ÷òî ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàïèñàë Ðåçî. Ýòî íàïèñàë Ðåçî Ñàìà, íå áåñïîêîéòåñü. Âåðþ. À âñå-òàêè, ìîæåò, âû è â ñàìîì äåëå ïðèñìîòðèòå çà Çåëãàäèñîì Ñàí? – òèõî ñïðîñèëà Ñèëüôèëü. Èìåííî, - êèâíóëà Àìåëèÿ. 

Ëèíà âïàëà â êàïëþ:

Ðåáÿò, âû ÷òî çàäóìûâàåòå?! Íè÷åãî-íè÷åãî-íè÷åãî, - çàâåðèë åå Êñåëëîñ. – Èäèòå, à? Ïðàâèëüíî, Ëèíà, èäè, - ïîääåðæàë Ãàóððè. À òû ïîìîë÷è! – îáðóøèëàñü íà íåãî âîëøåáíèöà. – Òåáå-òî ëèøü áû ïîåñòü áåç ìåíÿ, ÷òîáû òåáå áîëüøå äîñòàëîñü! Í-íó, íå òîëüêî... – ïðîòÿíóë íàåìíèê. Ëèíà Ñàí, ÿ îñòàâëþ âàì âàø óæèí! – áûñòðî âëåç Êñåëëîñ. – Âû, ãëàâíîå, èäèòå! Íó çíàåòå ÷òî!.. – Ëèíà âñêèïåëà. – ß âàì ýòîãî íå ïðîùó! Ïðîñòèòå... çàâòðà, - áðîñèë â ñòîðîíó ñâÿùåííèê, à ïîòîì ñ äîáðîé óëûáêîé (S ) òîëêíóë Ëèíó â òó ñòîðîíó, êóäà óøåë Çåëãàäèñ. 

Ïîòÿíóâøèñü çà ñâèòêîì, Õèìåðà âûðîíèë îäèí èç ïåðãàìåíòîâ, êîòîðûå äåðæàë â ðóêàõ. Âûðóãàâøèñü ñêâîçü çóáû, îí íàãíóëñÿ, íî ÷üÿ-òî ðóêà îïåðåäèëà åãî, ñõâàòèâ ëèñòîê è ïðîòÿíóâ Çåëãàäèñó. Òîò âçÿë, âçãëÿíóâ â çàìêíóâøååñÿ ëèöî Ëèíû.

À ÿ âñ¸ äóìàë, êîãäà òû ïðèäåøü, - óëûáíóëñÿ îí. Íå íàäåéñÿ, ÷òî ÿ áóäó çà òîáîé áåãàòü, - ðåçêî îòðåàãèðîâàëà äåâóøêà. Õèìåðà ñ ðàçìàõó áðîñèë âñå ïîäîáðàííûå ëèñòêè è ñêðåñòèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè: Äà óñïîêîéñÿ òû! ß ïðîñòî èìåë â âèäó, ÷òî íàì åñòü î ÷åì ïîãîâàîðèòü. Òû òàê ñ÷èòàåøü? Äà, ÿ òàê ñ÷èòàþ. È, ïîìíèòñÿ, òû îáåùàëà ìíå êîå-÷òî îáúÿñíèòü, åñëè ÿ âûæèâó. ß ñâîþ ÷àñòü ñäåëêè âûïîëíèë. Ïîìíþ, - Ëèíà îïóñòèëàñü íà êàìåíü, Çåëãàäèñ ñåë ðÿäîì, è îíà ÷óòü îòîäâèíóëàñü. Õèìåðà ïîïûòàëñÿ íå îáðàùàòü íà ýòî âíèìàíèÿ. – ß îáúÿñíÿëà Ñèëüôèëü, ïî÷åìó íå ìîãó òåáå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ. Ýìì... Òàê âñå, êðîìå ìåíÿ, çíàëè?! Íå ãîâîðè ãëóïîñòåé! Òîëüêî Ñèëüôèëü! 

Çåëãàäèñ ïîñìîòðåë íà çâåçäû:

Èòàê, ìíåíèÿ òû îáî ìíå íåâûñîêîêî... Âèäèìî, ÷àñòî ïðèïîìèíàåøü ïîãîâîðêó: "Ëþáîâü çëà" è äóìàåøü: "Íó ìíå è íå âåçåò". Çåë, íó ïîìîë÷è ïîæàëóéñòà! 

Óäèâëåííûé ïðîçâó÷àâøèì â åå ãîëîñå îò÷àÿíèåì, îí âçãëÿíóë íà Ëèíó è, óâèäåâ áëåñòåâøèå â ëóííîì ñâåòå ñë¸çû â óãîëêàõ å¸ ãëàç, ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ èìåííî "ãðóáîé áåññåðäå÷íîé ñêîòèíîé" çà âçÿòûé íåïðèÿòíûé òîí.

Èçâèíè ìåíÿ... Íî òâîè ÷óâñòâà è â ñàìîì äåëå íå äîñòàâëÿþò òåáå ðàäîñòè. Íåïðàâäà! – îíà âûïàëèëà ýòî ïðåæäå, ÷åì óñïåëà ïîäóìàòü, è òóò æå îá ýòîì ïîæàëåëà. – Íî... òû îòâå÷àåøü èìåííî òàê, êàê... êàê ÿ áîÿëàñü. Òåáå âñå ðàâíî. 

Çåëãàäèñ ïîëîæèë ðóêè åé íà ïëå÷è. Ëèíà íàïðÿãëàñü.

ß íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ìíå âñå ðàâíî. – Õèìåðà áåç ìàëåéøèõ óñèëèé ïðî÷èòàë å¸ ìûñëè â ðàñøèðåííûõ, èñïóãàííûõ ãëàçàõ. – Íå âîëíóñÿ, - âçäîõíóë îí. – ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ñ òîáîé íè÷åãî äåëàòü. – Îí óáðàë ðóêè, è Ëèíèíûì ïëå÷àì ñòàëî õîëîäíî. Îíà ïîæàëåëà, ÷òî îñòàâèëà ïëàù íà âðåìåííîé ñòîÿíêå. "Îí – Çåë – ìîã áû ñîãðåòü ìåíÿ," - Ëèíà ãðóñòíî óëûáíóëàñü ïðîìåëüêíóâøåé ìûñëè. Âûõîäèò, çà òðè ãîäà òû óçíàëà ìåíÿ òîëüêî ñ ïëîõîé ñòîðîíû? ×òî òû èìåë â âèäó, ãîâîðÿ, ÷òî òåáå íå âñå ðàâíî? 

Îáà âîïðîñà ïðîçâó÷àëè ïî÷òè îäíîâðåìåííî.

ß áîþñü òåáÿ, - ïðèçíàëàñü Ëèíà. – Òû ìîÿ ïåðâàÿ ëþáîâü, è ÿ áîþñü, ÷òî íè÷åì, êðîìå áîëè, ýòî äëÿ ìåíÿ íå çàêîí÷èòñÿ. ß íèêàê íå ìîãó ðàâíîäóøíî îòíåñòèñü ê òâîèì ÷óâñòâàì, ÿ æå – âíóòðè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå – âñ¸-òàêè æèâîé ÷åëîâåê. Íî ÿ íå ìîãó íàõîäèòüñÿ ðÿäîì ñ òîé, êòî íàñòîëüêî íå âåðèò ìíå, êîìó ëåã÷å îñêîðáèòü ìåíÿ, ÷åì äîâåðèòüñÿ. – Çåëãàäèñ âñòàë è ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ â ñòîðîíó ñòîÿíêè Ðóáàê. Çåë, ïîäîæäè! – Îí åäâà óñåë îáåðíóòüñÿ, êîãäà îíà áðîñèëàñü åìó íà øåþ è ïîöåëîâàëà. 

Òåì âðåìåíåì íà ñòîÿíêå ìèðíî çàêàí÷èâàëñÿ óæèí. Êñåëëîñ ÷åñòíî ïîïûòàëñÿ ñäåðæàòü îáåùàíèå, äàííîå Ëèíå, è îñòàâèòü ïîðöèè åé è Õèìåðå, íî âèäÿ, ÷òî íèêòî íå âîçâðàùàåòñÿ, ïëþíóë íà ýòî äåëî è ñî ñëîâàìè: "Îñòûâàåò æå!" ïåðâûì áðîñèëñÿ íà åäó. (Ì-äà-à... Îäíàêî ó Ðóáàê âëèÿíèå... Ñ êåì ïîâåä¸øüñÿ, â îáùåì.) Â äàííûé ìîìåíò êîìïàíèÿ ðàçáèëàñü íà äâå ïàðû: Ñèëüôèëü îáúÿñíÿëà Ãàóððè ñìûñë ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî (ñëûøàëèñü óäèâëåííûå âîçãëàñû: "Äà-à?"), à Êñåëëîñ óòåøàë Àìåëèþ, óñåâøèñü ñ íåé ðÿäûøêîì è ðàññêàçûâàë ÷òî-òî çàáàâíîå. Åãî ñòàðàíèÿ, â îòëè÷èå îò ñòàðàíèé Ñèëüôèëü, áûëè, ïîõîæå, óñïåøíû: ïðèíöåññà, áëåñòÿ ãëàçàìè, ñìåÿëàñü è óëûáàëàñü.

À, òàê è çíàëà, ñòîèò óéòè íà ïÿòü ìèíóò, è òû óæå ñ êåì-òî ôëèðòóåøü, - óêîðèçíåííî ïîêà÷èâàÿ ãîëîâîé, â êðóã ñâåòà îò êîñòðà âîøëà Ôåëèÿ. Ñðåäè âñòðåòèâøèõ å¸ ïðèâåòñòâèé áûë è âîçãëàñ Êñåëëîñà : "ß íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàò!". Òàèíñòâåííàÿ ñâÿùåííèöà îãëÿäåëà êîìïàíèþ: - Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, èëè êîãî-òî íå õâàòàåò? Êóäà äåëèñü ìàëåíüêàÿ êîëäóíüÿ è Õèìåðà? Ýòî òàéíà, - ñâåðêíóë çóáàìè â î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé óëûáêå Êñåëëîñ. 

Ïîñêîëüêó Ëèíà óñòóïàëà åìó â ðîñòå, ïåðâûì íåïðîèçâîëüíûì (íå ñ÷èòàÿ íåáåçóñïåøíîé ïîïûòêè óäåðæàòüñÿ íà íîãàõ, êîíå÷íî) äâèæåíèåì Çåëãàäèñà áûëî ïîäõâàòèòü å¸, ÷òîáû îíà íå óïàëà. Ïîòîì åãî îáúÿòèÿ ñòàëè êðåï÷å è íåæíåå, è îí ïîöåëîâàë å¸ â îòâåò. Ëèíà çàòðåïåòàëà.

Îïóñòèâøèñü íà ïÿòêè, îíà îáíÿëà Õèìåðó çà òàëèþ, è ïðèæàëàñü ùåêîé ê åãî ãðóäè.

Íå óõîäè, ïîæàëóéñà. Ïðîøó òåáÿ. – Ñëó÷àëîñü èìåííî òî, ÷åãî îíà áîÿëàñü: ÷òîáû îí îñòàëñÿ, îíà áûëà ãîòîâà ïîéòè íà âñ¸. Íå óéäó. Êàê òû êî ìíå îòíîñèøüñÿ, Çåë? Òû î÷åíü íåçàâèñèìà, - ìåäëåííî ñêàçàë Çåëãàäèñ. – Èç-çà ýòîãî ê òåáå ïîðîé òðóäíî ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ... ×òî êàñàåòñÿ ÷óâñòâ... Íåò, ìîë÷è, ÿ íå õî÷ó ñëûøàòü! – Õèìåðà ìûñëåííî ñðàâíèë åå ñ áüþùåéñÿ â ñåòêå ïòèöåé. Íî òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ, - Ëàñêîâî ïðîèçíåñ îí. Íå õî÷ó. Ìíå òàê õîðîøî ñåé÷àñ, à ïîòîì... Ñêàæè ëó÷øå, òû íàøåë ÷òî-íèáóäü â ðóèíàõ? Íåò, ëèøü ðàçðîçíåííûå ëèñòû. Íî, Ëèíà, íå íàäåéñÿ ïåðåâåñòè ðàçãîâîð íà äðóãóþ òåìó. 

Îíà âçãëÿíóëà åìó â ãëàçà:

ß áîþñü. Òîãî, ÷òî ìîãó óñëûøàòü. Òû íå âåðèøü ìíå, - âçäîõíóë Çåëãàäèñ. – Ïîéìè, Ëèíà, ÿ íå ëãàë, ãîâîðÿ, ÷òî íå ìîãó áûòü ðÿäîì ñ òîé, êòî ìíå íå äîâåðÿåò. Íåò, ïîæàëóéñòà, - îíà ñèëüíåå ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó. – ß î÷åíü ïîñòàðàþñü òåáå äîâåðÿòü, ïðàâäà. Òîëüêî äàé ìíå íåìíîãî âðåìåíè. 

Ïðîâåäÿ ðóêîé ïî å¸ âîëîñàì, îí êîñíóëñÿ ïàëüöàìè ïîäáîðîäêà äåâóøêè, çàñòàâèâ å¸ ïîäíÿòü ãîëîâó.

Ñêîëüêî ïîæåëàåøü. 

Ëèíà ñìîòðåëà â îñâåùåííîå ëóíîé è çâåçäàìè è ïîñòåïåííî òåðÿþùåå ñâîþ õèìåðíîñòü ëèöî è íå íàõîäèëà â íåì íè áåçðàçëè÷èÿ, íè ìñòèòåëüíîãî çëîðàäñòâà, íè ïðåçðåíèÿ. Â ýòîì ëèöå áûëè ëèøü íåæíîñòü, çàáîòà è...

Ìîæåò ëè áûòü... 

Óëûáàÿñü, Çåëãàäèñ ïðèëîæèë ïàëåö ê å¸ ãóáàì è, ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïîöåëîâàòü, ïåðâûé ðàç ïðîèçíåñ âñëóõ òî, ÷òî çíàë íå îäèí ãîä è ÷òî íå ìîã ñêàçàòü èç-çà ñâîåãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ è âíåøíåé êîëþ÷åñòè âîëøåáíèöû:

ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ëèíà Èíâåðñ. 

(21.09.2000

00.05)

P.S. Íåíàâèæó õýïïè-ýíäû.

P.P.S. Ýòî ÷òî çà ïÿòü áèíîêëåé òîð÷àò èç áëèæàéøèõ êóñòîâ?!

* * *

* * *

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


End file.
